ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Controlled Sand
Transported to the abandoned mineshaft, Reia and Kiva stood face-to-face at the mine entrance. Kiva: Wow.. Reia: This is it - The entire battleground where Sandman awaits us. Let us proceed with caution. Kiva: Alright, master. - As they entered the mine, Reia kept thinking about what Juri has done just to get to Sonja once before and the amount of damage the 'Clash' itself has gotten. Kiva: You okay, master? Reia: I don't know.. I may regret what I did back there.. I feel a bit ignorant.. Kiva: It's okay, master. Reia: Huh? Kiva: What I mean is, you are wise, Reia. I'm glad I have you as my teacher. Reia: I know you do, but even after all this time, I still can't believe Juri and other villains tried desperately to get Sonja once. Kiva: I know. - Reia's memories of Sonja suddenly came back as she collapsed to the ground, crying over the pain of her close friend. Reia: If it weren't for my powers, I.. I would've.. Kiva: *cuddles with Reia* Master, please don't cry. Reia: Sonja, please answer me... Kiva: (Oh, there must be a way for me to calm down my master and give her comfort...) - Suddenly, Tenebrae showed up and confronted the two heroes. Tenebrae: Perhaps I can be of service.. Reia: T--Tenebie?? Kiva: Yes, my master is emotionally hurt. Tenebrae: She and Lady Sonja haven't seen each other since the Clash of Prophecies. That's why she missed her so much. Lady Reia, I have a new message from Lady Sonja to you. Do you wish to see it personally? Kiva: Master...? - Reia nodded yes and Tenebrae transformed into Sonja. Sonja: Hey, Reia. Are you okay? Reia: Sonja, I...missed you so much. Sonja: I miss you too. I heard that you become a teacher for the Mark of Mastery. Reia: Y-- Yes... Sonja: Sounds cool. But the reason I'm calling you is for important advise. Reia: Huh?? Sonja: Never changed who you are. You are a great friend and a sister of light I can ever ask for. Thank you for everything you've done for me. - Tenebrae returns to normal, making Reia think about Sonja's advise more and more. Kiva: See master? I know you can train me until the end. Tenebrae: Lady Kiva was correct. Just because you are a teacher, does not mean you should become like Raine Sage. Kiva: Yeah. - Reia stood back up on her feet, full with confidence once again. Reia: Thanks, Tenebrae. We'll take it from here. Tenebrae: Understood. - Tenebrae quickly disappeared and Reia turned on her light adjustment on her headset. Kiva: Okay, let's keep moving. - Kiva and Reia entered further into the mineshaft, when Reia sensed something off. Kiva: What is it, master? Reia: I sensed a strong power.. Coming from-- Look out! - Reia moved Kiva out of the way as a giant sand hand is about to crush them. Kiva: Oh man.. Reia: That was close. But where's--- - Out of the sand, Flint Marko appeared with the fragment in hand. Flint: Looking for this, web-head? Reia: Flint Marko... Kiva: Give us that fragment, you creep! Flint: Like that will work on me.. Not! Reia: That's enough, Flint! - Kiva unexpectedly fired her new 'Blizzard' spell at Flint, and the results is to be expected. Sandman was wet by Kiva's new spell. Flint: You're not goin' anywhere! I can control any sand I see now...any sand at all! Reia: Huh... Kiva: Wanna bet? Flint: I'll bet alright! - Working together as a team, Kiva and Reia easily out bested Sandman, until.. Flint: I got a better idea on how to deal with you. - Flint dissolve into the sand and headed further inside the mineshaft. Kiva: He's heading further inside the mineshaft! Reia: Like that right. Come on! - Reia and Kiva followed Flint's trail, only to find a dead end with tons of water barrels at the site. Kiva: Water barrels? Reia: Oh.. I see now.. Kiva: What? Reia: These barrels will be perfect for your Sonic Blade attack. Kiva: Alright.. (Just hope the mineshaft doesn't collapse on us..) - Reia took a few water barrels into position for Kiva's new attack. Reia: Alright, all set to-- - Suddenly, Flint gathered more sand to his disposal and grew stronger as well. Reia: Whoa... He's big... Kiva: And stronger... Flint: I'LL KILL YOU! Reia: Kiva, now!! Kiva: Right! Sonic Blade!! - Using her new attack, Kiva launched the barrels at Flint, causing his sand face to turn into mud. Reia: Hey, Flint! Here's mud in your eye! - Sandman screams in pain and continues to flee towards the surface. Kiva: He's fleeing to the surface! Reia: Let's go! - As Reia and Kiva approached the passage to the surface, Reia quickly had a plan to approach this. Kiva: You got a plan, master? Besides, Flint will be one step ahead of us. Reia: Not unless we caught up with him. Hop on my back, we'll fly across the passage. Kiva: Okay! - Kiva hopped on Reia's back and the two flew into the passage, until a sand wave is headed towards them instead. Flint: You can't stop me now. I've spread my mind too far, farther than ever! I AM EVERYWHERE!! Kiva: He's right behind us! Reia: Yes, I can see that! Hold on!! - Through a small exit, Reia and Kiva crash-landed into a platform. Kiva: Sweet cheesecake.. Are you okay, master? Reia: Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like there's nowhere else for Flint to hide. We have to defeat him here. Kiva: Right, let's take him down together. - Reia took her Power Pole out and Kiva sees the new confidence in her after she talked to Sonja a few minutes ago. Kiva: Sweet.. Reia: Hmm? Did you say something? Kiva: No, it's nothing. Reia: Secrets no longer matter to us. We both trust each other and share our feelings as well. I have nothing else to hide now. How about you? Kiva: Well... Reia: You still have, huh? Kiva: Yeah. - Reia holds Kiva's hand as they grew close to each other, as sisters of light. Reia: As a sister to you, you can tell me about yourself more. Since I already know about your parents. Kiva: Alright. - With Reia's previous advice ringing in her head, Kiva has gathered her strength and tells her master the whole story. Reia: Interesting... From the sound of it, you may have read Skipper's letter by accident and yet, you understood every word of it. Kiva: Yep. Reia: I thought it was a risk knowing the future you are currently facing today.. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: And yet, you seem to be a bit more mature than I realized. I couldn't be more proud than that. Kiva: Aw, thanks... *blushes* Reia: You're welcome. - Reia suddenly sensed Sandman's powers returning. Kiva: What? Reia: Flint's coming for us. Be on your guard. Kiva: Alright. - Suddenly, Sandman unleashed a sandstorm to trap Reia and Kiva inside. Flint: IT'S THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU TWO! I'LL FINISH YOU!! - Spreading his mind through the fragment's power, Sandman's personality was split into three. Flint (Right): KILL THEM NOW? Flint (Center): NO, PLAY WITH THEM A WHILE - Flint (Left): DON'T GIVE THEM A CHANCE TO ESCAPE! Flint (Right): I WANNA MAKE THEM SUFFER.. Flint (Left): MAKE IT LAST... Flint (Right): NO, DO IT NOW! Flint (Left): KILL THEM!! Reia: (It's just like Deadpool when he splitted apart.. But Flint's personality got the better of him, because of the fragment's power...) Kiva: (Hope I don't end up with too many injuries..) Reia: Flint, your mind can't spread yourself that thin! Kiva: Can't you at least be one of you and not three of you? Reia: It's not that simple, Kiva. The center's the real Flint. The other personalities toyed his mind. But I have no idea why the fragment's making him this powerful... Kiva: Gee... Flint (Center): YOU WOULD SAY THAT! Flint (Left): WAIT, WHAT IF SHE'S RIGHT? Flint (Right): NO, IT'S A TRICK! Flint (Left): IT'S NOT A TRICK - I CAN FEEL IT! Flint (Center): SHUT UP! Flint (Right): ADMIT IT, HE'S RIGHT! Flint (Left): HE'S LYING! Flint (Center): SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP!! Flint (All): QUIET!!! Kiva: Seems like the one on the right is starting to annoy me! Reia: I had an idea. I'll spin you around and threw you towards the center. On landing, you use your Blizzard spell to slow him down and we'll finish him off together. Kiva: Okay. - Reia spinned Kiva around and threw her into the center platform. Kiva used her Blizzard spell to slow him down and Reia used her 'Power Pole Combo' to end the sand rampage once and for all. Upon defeat, Sandman dissolves and the fragment appeared before them, knowing that he is defeated. Kiva: Sweet! We did it!! Reia: Indeed. - Reia takes the fragment and placed a strange tracker onto it, which Kiva gotten curious over it. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Hmm? Kiva: That tracker. Reia: Oh, that.. That is used for a special reason. Before I regroup with the captain, during his 'Rescue Ranger' days, I met up with someone. She told me about the Tablet and our duty to restore it to normal. Kiva: Madam Web? Reia: That's right. Kiva: So, with this, we should-- - Suddenly, a train whistle was heard across the distance from them. Reia: (What a relief.. They made it!) Kiva: Wow.. Reia: Kiva, we have to catch up with that train. Kiva: No problem! - Reia holds Kiva's hand and flew across the trees. Category:Scenes